


Oblivious Intentions

by Phantom_Thieves



Series: The Fool and The Magician [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, hand holding, souyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Thieves/pseuds/Phantom_Thieves
Summary: “Are you doing anything this Saturday?” Souji inquired as Yosuke stood up and brushed off the crumbs that was all over his uniform.Yosuke tilted his head, thinking. “Not that I know of.”“Then do you want to go to Okina with me Saturday?”Continuation of Someone Special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of [Someone Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122210). You don't have to read it to read this but it will it will help.

Yosuke kissed him.

It was clumsy and rushed and over far too soon but it was one of the most exhilarating things Souji had ever experienced. When they pulled away Yosuke was blushing and refused to make eye contact. He never expected Yosuke to be so _bold._ He gently turned Yosuke's face to his so they were nose to nose, Yosuke didn't stop him. There was so many things he wanted to tell him but at the moment, with his face so close to his, he was at a loss for words.

So instead his leaned forward and kissed him again.

\--

Studying was overrated Souji decided as attempt #9 to do so failed miserably with nothing to show for it apart from some doodled hearts in his textbook. It was late and he couldn't concentrate, not after what happened earlier that day. He still had butterflies thinking about what Yosuke had told him after school.

He rested his head on his desk and stared idly at his calendar on the wall across the room. _I can't believe that it actually happened._ He even pinched himself after he had gotten home to make sure that it all wasn't some cruel dream. But it wasn't! And now he and Yosuke were...

_Were..._

_What are we exactly?_ Souji closed his eyes, thinking. Was it too early to call him his boyfriend? Neither of them had asked each other out, but they did confess to each other so it was a leap in the right direction at least. 

_Maybe there's a book about this?_ he thought offhandedly but then he remembered that god awful vampire novel he'd read recently and swiftly pushed that thought aside. He didn't want to read another book ever again if he could help it.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone buzzed. He flipped it open and read the text.

_'hey man U awake?'_

It was Yosuke. Souji quickly replied, maybe a bit too eagerly but he didn't care. A few minutes went by before Yosuke replied back.

_'just wanted 2 say that im happy bout 2day'_

Souji smiled. He wondered what expressions Yosuke wore when he typed it out. Was he smiling? Blushing? He really wanted to see them. He replied back, _'Me too.'_

\--

The next day Souji arrived at school a bit later then normal, he didn't make lunch the night before like he'd usually did so he made it in the morning. By the time he'd gotten there most of the students had made their way to their classrooms already. He quickly got inside and slipped off his outside shoes and headed upstairs.

He was nervous to see Yosuke if he was honest with himself. Yesterday had been very... _in the moment._ He knew Yosuke wouldn't had said what he did if he hadn't meant it but it didn't stop him from feeling anxious. 

When he reached the classroom he saw Yosuke and Chie talking to one another. They looked pretty deep in conversation but then when Chie looked up and saw him she flashed Yosuke a wide grin, gave him a friendly bump on the shoulder and headed back to her desk.

Yosuke seemed confused by her sudden change in attitude and looked round widely to find the cause. He glanced around the room until their eyes met and Souji felt all the emotions he had felt yesterday stir in the moment. Yosuke sheepishly smiled at him and Souji gave him a small wave. He was about to head over to him to talk but Kashiwagi strutted into the classroom behind him and patted his backside with what he hoped was a book and told him to sit down.

“Okay class, it's time for roll call!”

\--

“Want to eat lunch together?”

Yosuke blushed, “O-of course. Have I ever said no to your cooking?”

“Great. Usual place?”

They left the classroom together and headed up to the rooftop. No one really came up here except for their group at lunchtime so it really was the perfect place. Souji sat down with his back against the metal fence. He looked up at Yosuke who was still standing.

“U-um...”

He was nervous, Souji was too honestly but he was just better at hiding it then Yosuke was. Souji patted the ground next to him. “Don't worry I'm not going to bite.”

“I-I know that jeez,” he said as ungracefully plopped down next to him. Souji chuckled and handed Yosuke the yakiniku bento he made from last nights dinner. Yosuke quietly thanked him and instantly started to dig in.

“So Kashiwagi touched my butt this morning,” Souji said nonchalantly and Yosuke nearly spat up what he was eating.

“Come again?”

“I think it was with a book but I can't be sure.”

“What do you mean you can't be sure?!”

“It's hard to tell.”

Yosuke laughed and any signs of previous tension was gone. “Oh man, are we _sure_ she's a qualified teacher? I mean, that's got be like some sort of sexual harassment or something.”

They both laughed. Souji felt relieved, happy at the fact that they could hang out like they'd normally would. As if nothing had changed between them even though that couldn't be further than the truth.

When the bell rang a while later indicating the it was time to go back to call Souji found himself wishing that his time with Yosuke would never end. He wanted to spend more time with him and explore this new part of their relationship. He wanted...

“Are you doing anything this Saturday?” Souji inquired as Yosuke stood up and brushed off the crumbs that was all over his uniform.

Yosuke tilted his head, thinking. “Not that I know of.”

“Then do you want to go to Okina with me Saturday?”

\--

_What will I wear? What will I wear?_

Souji didn't think himself a vain person, he didn't really care how he looked but on Saturday morning he found himself utterly dissatisfied with his wardrobe. He frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

_This is stupid, Yosuke won't care what I'm wearing. I'm over thinking this._

Between school, club activities, their work schedules and Souji's obligations neither of them was able to hang out at all since they had lunch together earlier that week. A combination of bad timing and bad luck meant that they only really saw each other at the start of school. Saturday couldn't have come quickly enough. 

After much debate he threw on whatever clothes he liked most and checked his phone. It was about time he left. He was meeting Yosuke at his house so they could walk to the train station together. He sent him a quick text to tell him he was on the way, checked his hair for the umpteenth time that morning and headed out. 

When he arrived at Yosuke's house he knocked on the door and behind it he could hear Yosuke arguing with someone. The door slowly opened. “Hey Partner, sorr-”

“Senseiiiii!”

Teddie came tumbling out from behind Yosuke, arms flailing wildly in all directions as he bounded out the front door. “Sensei!” he cried, hiding behind Souji. “Yosuke is being so mean! I want to go to the city too but he said I can't come! He's so cruel sensei!”

“Shut up you stupid bear!”

“But why can't I come? What's the big deal?”

Souji glanced over quickly at Yosuke, who looked like he'd had quite the stressful morning dealing with Teddie and his boundless amount of energy, looking for help. Yosuke shrugged in a 'I've tried telling him now it's up to you' kind of way. 

“Listen Teddie,” he said, gently gripping Teddie's shoulder. “I promised Yosuke that we'd do something today but how about I promise to do something with you next week. How's that sound?”

Teddie's eyes lit up. “You really mean it sensei?

Souji chuckled, “of course.”

“Yeyy!” Teddie twirled around childishly in circles. “I can't wait!” He stuck his tongue out at Yosuke. “And you can't come! Ha!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Yosuke sighed. He slipped his shoes on and headed out the door. “I'll be back later on okay? If you go out don't forget to lock up okay?”

Teddie puffed his cheeks. “I know that!”

“Alright then, see you later.” Yosuke waved goodbye before tugging Souji along with him by the wrist. 

\---

“I'm sorry about that Partner, he's such a handful sometimes.” Yosuke shoved his hands into his coat pockets and sighed dramatically. “I wish I could tell past me that being an only child wasn't such a bad thing.”

“Don't worry about it,” Souji chuckled. “Beside he's not all that bad.”

Yosuke made a noise that sounded like he wasn't one hundred percent convinced but he otherwise didn't say anything.

They made their way to the train station and brought their tickets. It was still fairly early and there wasn't anyone else at the platform yet. Inaba had a relatively quiet train station so it wasn't really surprising. Souji looked around and realised something.

_They were finally alone._

“Hey so um-”

Before Yosuke could continue Souji pulled him aside and lead him away from the from the platform entrance.

“Where are we going?” 

“Just follow me.”

Behind some vending machines at the far end of the platform and out of sight of anyone who might come in, Souji kissed him. One hand gently cupped Yosuke's face while his other trailed down Yosuke's arm to link their hands together. It was short and quick but it still left him feeling light headed when he felt Yosuke squeeze his hand in his.

“S-sorry,” Souji said when they pulled apart. He felt his face heat up a little. “It's just...”

“No! It's fine, I-I liked it.”

“It's just, we haven't been able to since...”

“I know.” Yosuke let out a small breathless laugh and leaned his forehead against Souji's. “I don't know if I'll ever get use to that.”

They stayed there until the train pulled into the station. 

\-- 

“You know,” Yosuke began as they climbed down the train station's steps. “As much as I love Inaba, it still feels good to come to the city once a while. Know what I mean?”

Souji hummed. If you're with me, it doesn't matter where we are. 

Since Souji didn't really decide on any plans they decided to visit the shopping mall, a massive 5 story building which was fairly new to Okina. It's grand opening was only a few months ago but it had a vast variety of shops and was a fun place to go to. 

They spent a long time visiting all the shops on each floor. There was an arcade there which turned into a deadly competition that ended with an extreme dance off. Souji _insisted_ that he let Yosuke win but he did make a mental note to improve his dancing skills for the rematch they'd eventually have.

Yosuke brought him to a music shop that he liked. Souji loved the way Yosuke's face lit up as he started pointing out different kinds of bands and music he like. He promised that he'd burn Souji a CD of his favourite songs.

They walked past a pet shop window and Yosuke had to drag Souji away before he brought the litter of kittens that were for sale in the shop window. “You have your work cut for you with the strays you've already collected back home!”

“I think you're exaggerating...”

“ _Dude_ I counted like twelve cats last time.”

“....” 

“....”

Souji sighed. “Fine, lets go.” He begrudgingly tore himself away from the window, behind him he could hear Yosuke cracking up. 

\--

On the third floor, while waiting for Yosuke to get back from the bathroom Souji noticed a purikura tucked away in a corner. He walked up to it, it was blue with large bubbly writing on it and pink flowery designs all over it. It hummed quietly and Souji stuck his head behind the curtain to look inside the booth. There was a panel with a big screen inside with sample images displayed as a sideshow. 

“Partner?”

Souji peeked out from behind the curtain.

“Wha'cha doing there?”

“I was seeing if this was on. Look at this.” He moved aside a bit so Yosuke could squeeze in next to him. He pointed at he panel. “Looks like fun, look you can have cat ears.”

Yosuke snorted, “you're not serio-hey!”

Before Yosuke could protest Souji had pulled him in the booth with him and was already inserting coins into the machine. Yosuke sighed, deciding that there was no way to talk him out of it he accepted his fate.

The screen lit up with various different options including colours, themes and backgrounds. Souji navigated through the menus while Yosuke watched in amusement. Once it was ready Souji leaned back. “You ready?”

Yosuke nodded. “So when wi-”

_Click._

Yosuke blinked, his eyes readjusting. “Oh crap sorry, I wasn't ready. Let's try that again.”

“I quite like this... _pffft_...this one.” On the screen was, what Yosuke would describe later on as, the most unflattering photo of him he'd ever seen. In it his face was turned away, eyes were closed and his mouth wide open. 

“We should keep it.”

“Nuh-uh! We're taking it again dammit!”

After taking a few more pictures and Yosuke was satisfied with them Souji got to work. Filling the photos with an assortment of stickers. Of course the first thing he did was stick cat ears on them both. After a few minutes Souji's master piece was done.

They printed them off and collected them. “These came out great,” Souji smiled. On the stickers were him and Yosuke smiling. Yosuke wore a wide grin, he was laughing at something Souji said just before the picture was taken and Souji loved how natural his smile looked.

“You look really cute with cat ears.” Souji said and Yosuke looked like he was about the melt he was blushing so much.

\--

Since they hadn't gotten anything to eat yet they decided to go to one of the many cafés for something quick to eat. A waitress lead them to a quiet corner of the café and handed them a menu. 

“So umm, hey. Can I ask you something?” Yosuke asked after the waitress had left them to decide what they wanted.

Souji looked up from the menu to see Yosuke peering shyly over from behind his. He settled his menu down and rested his head in his hand. “Sure.”

“W-was this a date?”

Souji blinked. “Of course it was.”

Yosuke sat there in silence for a moment and then laughed nervously. “Oh man. I'm probably like the worst date ever right?”

“Well I suppose I should have told you that what we were doing today.” Souji said thoughtfully and Yosuke laughed.

“That's probably a good idea.”

Souji hummed. “Maybe I'll bring flowers next time, just so you'll know.”

Yosuke blushed and was about to protest when the waitress brought over their food and drinks. “You can pay on your way out,” she informed them with a smile before leaving to attend to another customer. 

“Did you have fun?”

Yosuke looked up from his food. “Of course I did! That goes without saying doesn't it? It's always fun when I'm with you.” 

Souji felt his heart flutter. He was so happy at that moment in time, after everything they've been through over the last year. All the hardships they've face and battles they've fought. To sit here with Yosuke, like this, he couldn't ask for anything more. “I'm happy you had fun.”

\--

They finished their food and Yosuke went to get his wallet out to pay but Souji quickly stopped him. “Don't worry about it, I'll pay,” he told him.

“Dude you don't have to do that.”

“It's fine, I'm the one that asked you out aren't I?”

“Fine,” Yosuke grinned. “Have it your way but next time, I'm paying.”

Souji smiled. “It's a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This came out a lot longer then I expected. Souji is a lot harder to write for than Yosuke is. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out in the end.
> 
> Special thanks to my friend, [xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx) for helping me out when I was stuck :3 And thanks for everyone who left kudos on my last SouYo fic, you made me all very happy! The next chapter will be up soon and we get to see the date from Yosuke's POV so that will be interesting


End file.
